SocBusters
by Rivendell-Elf
Summary: Who Ya Gonna Call?
1. Mr. Gregory

SocBusters  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders as you probably would have guessed. (Isn't this what I say every time? I like it though, so I'll keep saying it.)  
  
This story is dedicated to Molly for staying gold (you know what I mean) and always laughing at my stories!!!  
  
While he was tending to his garden, fat old Mr. Gregory hummed a tune. It was a beautiful, clear spring evening, and nothing could possibly go wrong.  
  
"There you go, little petunia," he chuckled while watering a tiny purple flower. Even though a slight cold breeze bit the stem of the plant, the flower stayed still and it looked as if it were smiling up at the chubby man so high above it.  
  
Mr. Gregory sighed happily. Just then, he heard the faint wail of a siren coming from the West. As the sound became louder, Mr. Gregory got angry.  
  
"Not those teenagers again. Never know what they're up to." As a police car swerved around the corner of his street, he could see three silhouetted figures just in front of it, zigzagging and jumping over bumps in the street.  
  
"It's those Socs again!" Mr. Gregory yelled, as the figures ran right past him and jumped the fat man's fence.  
  
"And now they're in my backyard!" He looked back at the road, but the police car had driven back down the street!  
  
"Those blind cops, they didn't even see them jump my fence!" Mr. Gregory exclaimed, a little bead of sweat trickling down from his forehead. The Socs had been really reckless over the past couple of weeks and had even killed a couple of people when they didn't get what they wanted. And now they were in his backyard still; he could hear them.  
  
"Alright Mr. Gregory, calm down. We'll kick those Socs out of your yard."  
  
Mr Gregory spun around and this is what he saw:  
  
Three figures were dressed in black. One was tall, with an athletic figure and dark hair. The middle-sized one had blond hair and looked wild and reckless. The third was pretty small, and looked weak but had a determined grin. He had brownish hair.  
  
"We're the SocBusters." 


	2. Numchucks

Mr. Gregory peered cautiously at the three "SocBusters". He didn't know whether to trust them or not. Maybe they were Socs themselves, wanting to get in on the backyard action.  
  
Suddenly the tall athletic one pulled out numchucks and whirled them around his head, and proceeded to run screaming over the fence and into the backyard.  
  
The blonde reckless guy pulled out a bow and notched an arrow to it. He followed the numchuck guy.  
  
The third, and smallest SocBuster pulled out a water gun. He squirted it to make sure it was working, and bounded over the fence as well.  
  
Mr. Gregory listened hopelessly and he heard some yells from his back patio. "I hope those SocBusters know what they're doin'," he said to himself.  
  
You know that sound you hear when Jackie Chan punches the air in a movie? That's what Mr. Gregory heard next. A whirling sound and swishes of air.  
  
"Probably that numchuck guy."  
  
Out of nowhere, a Soc came flying over the steel fence and landed in Mr. Gregory's front yard. He must have been flying about twenty feet in the air. Mr. Gregory noticed some numchucks were wrapped around his foot.  
  
A second Soc came flying over the fence and landed almost on top of the first. This one had an arrow stuck to his arm. Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. They weren't REAL arrows, not DANGEROUS ones, just those ones with the plastic suction cups on the front.  
  
And then the third, who must have been going seventy mph over the fence, landed rather hardly on the grass, just beside the second and first Socs. HE was wet from water.  
  
Mr. Gregory chuckled to himself, and said "Those SocBusters sure did a good job."  
  
Well you've probably already guessed the SocBusters were Steve, Dally and a shrunken Two-Bit with brown hair.  
  
JUST KIDDING yes they are the Curtises. Anyways, Darry and Soda were the first to leap back over the fence and stride coolly over to Mr. Gregory. Ponyboy tried to jump the fence gallantly, but landed on his behind and started crying.  
  
"Remember Mr. Gregory, we're here for you," Darry said with a shrug.  
  
"Who ya gonna call? The SocBusters."  
  
And Darry, Soda, and poor Ponyboy headed down the street, strutting their stuff. Well, Pony was limping his stuff. Mr. Gregory looked after them with a proud grin.  
  
"Oh, those Greasers."  
  
OH! I forgot about the Socs. They went home too. The End.  
  
P.S. No sick lobsters were hurt in the making of this fanfiction. There weren't any sick lobsters in this story anyways. Wish there were, though... oh well.  
  
P.P.S Thanks to the Elves (esp. Legolas with his bow and arrow) for the inspiration of the weapons. Elves do not carry numchucks, I thought of that myself. See Lord of the Rings for more details on Legolas, the star. 


End file.
